A Faustian Deal
by redmystique
Summary: AU. A young Kyouya enters into a ten year Faustian deal with the demon Akira after being promised everything he ever wanted. Now four years later he has been named the sole heir to his fathers company. When Akira pays the host club a visit a certain female host reacts oddly to her presence. Who is Haruhi really? Does she even know herself? Can she save the boy she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yes I am indeed the author of OHSHC. I just really wanted to pose as my own fan and write subpar stories about my characters and make them OOC. O_o (sarcasm darlings)**

* * *

Summary/Prologue:

Kyouya enters into a ten year Faustian deal with the demon Akira. After the contract is up Akira will take his soul. Four years later when she pays him for a visit one day a certain female host responds interestingly. Who is Haruhi really? Does Haruhi even know herself? And can she save the boy she loves before it is too late or will a certain demon… or demon's get in the way?

XxXxX

"Just sign here with this pen. It will hurt at first but the pain will subside in an hour or so." The girl smiled devilishly. He hadn't expected demons to look so… attractive. Her bright red shiny dress was riding up a little and her lips were painted in a matching red. Her curly blonde hair falling down in a deep side part, she flipped it over her shoulder as she handed me the feather quill. I looked down at the parchment and the agreement.

For the next ten years I would be on the upside of luck, and ten years from this day she would come back and collect my soul. I hesitated that day and I wish I would have chosen differently but at the time I was young and naïve. Instead I looked down at that paper and signed my name with a flourish, pain coursed through my body. I remember her heels clicking as she walked over and bent down to look at me, my body writhed on the floor in pain.

"Told you it would hurt."

_4 years later. Present Day. _

The beep of my alarm is cut off sharply with a crack against the opposite wall. My arm shoots back under the warm covers and I fall peacefully back to sleep my anger of being woken up ebbing away. A fifth alarm sounds and I finally wake up, slamming my fist down on the off button I can hear maids scurrying away. After getting dressed I go downstairs and grab a mug of coffee. The headlines on the paper read 'YOUNGEST OOTORI TO BE THE HEIR?". It amuses me to no end that they included three question marks. It was announced publicly and it isn't a question it is a statement. After downing the caffeine rich coffee I walk to the door and smirk when Tachibana throws me my keys. I had been favoring driving myself as of lately.

Walking out to the car I run my hand along the shiny black exterior and fall gracefully into the black Italian leather seats. The engine purrs as I speed towards the school. I spin myself into a parking space with the expertise of a stunt driver and step out. The usual swirl of yellow skirted fan girls squeal as I walk up to Tamaki who starts babbling about some new cosplay idea.

"So I was thinking we could do an under the water theme and everyone could wear scuba gear and we could actually be under water and…"

"Tamaki, enough. There is no possible way to do that and you know it. Come up with something logical." I watch as his lips turn up in a pout.

"Mother is so cold." I smirk and just shake my head.

_Later in the day. Club time._

"The host club is officially open for business." I smirk as the girls squeal and begin going to their designated hosts. I pull out my clip board and ignore the group of girls hiding behind the couch in a Tamaki like fashion spying on me. I make a chart of incomes and expenses for the day, nothing to extravagant because it wasn't one of our event days. If we were cosplaying it would be a completely different story. In Tamaki's mind everything had to be real and extravagant. If it was a desert theme, real sand flown in from Saudi Arabia, an Island theme? Real birds and wildlife from a far off island. It was always expensive, and always a nuisance.

Tinkling laughter brings my attention back to the going-on's of the room. Haruhi's eyes sparkle as she animatedly tells a story about us kidnapping her one weekend. It was a shock to us when she didn't go to America last year and an even bigger shock when she broke things of not too long after with Tamaki. It wasn't the first time she had shocked the resident Shadow King and I have a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

Since then she had come out about being a girl, which was actually excepted since most of the guests had some form of suspicion any way. She had truly bloomed in the last year, her hair now down to her shoulders and her chest more noticeable, her eyes now lit up when she was happy and she had become somewhat of a mystery to us all.

The door opening makes me stiffen as a cold breeze tickles my neck. The click of heels bringing back the memory of that night four years ago and I don't dare turn to look and instead keep my eyes trained on Haruhi. Her back is rigid and her eyes squinted shut. Did she…?

"Ah Kyouya! My favorite client, how have you been these years?" She laughs as we sit.

"Well of course I already know the answer to that question." She just smiles as I take in her appearance. Even in the puffy yellow dress her allure was still there. She looks exactly the same.

"Why are you here Akira?" She plays with her hair idly.

"Oh you know, just checking up on a few pet projects."

"You mean…"

"I've dealt with a few of your friends yes, though not all of them have accepted."

"Don't worry; I've only talked to two of them. Your idiot friend for example."

"You made a deal with Tamaki? Why isn't he reacting to you then?"

"I only come to those who are in low places and I can help. I came to him in a form quite similar to his mother's. He doesn't recognize me, though a part of him senses something familiar and off about me. He denied my offer. He is too optimistic to sign his soul over."

"Who else?" She just smiles slyly.

"Oh, I think that is enough confession for one day. I think you will find the other is quite obvious. Six years Kyouya… then your all mine. Maybe make a few connections before then aye? I don't like inexperienced boys." She winks then walks over to Haruhi who just glares up at her. She bends down and whispers something in her ear then laughs. A silver flash brings my attention to her neck where a ruby now rests, Haruhi's eyes scrunch up in pain and a thin layer of sweat coats her forehead.

What is their connection? Haruhi is too intelligent, too strong willed. I know Haruhi would never agree to such a deal. Her face, etched with pain, invades my thoughts. Or would she?

**Haruhi POV:**

The cold chill and the clack of heels make the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. Flashes of that night enter my mind. My mom laying in the ally way next to our house, a woman with flowing blonde hair standing over her, the cracks of summer thunder up above the soundtrack to the scene.

"It was her time. One day you will understand. For now take this." A necklace landed at my small feet. A red ruby attached to a thin silver chain. I threw it at the gutter and ran towards the lady in red screaming with all of the pain and anger my young heart could harbor. And then the lady was gone, a glowing warm aura left behind for only a second before disappearing.

My mind returns to present day as she sits down with Kyouya. My heart tugs. She was trouble and if Kyouya was caught up with her… he could be killed.

"Haruhi are you okay?" Momoka, a regular of mine asks softly.

"Yes I will be fine."

"Is it because of Kyouya?" My head snaps up.

"What?"

"That women… you seem to know her and she seems to know Kyouya. She seems like trouble."

"Momoka, that women is chaos and trouble itself." I say it softly but I know by the women's amused smile that she heard me.

Kyouya looks confused and… hurt. Two expressions I had never seen nor wanted to see on his face. The woman laughs and heads my direction.

"It would appear you dropped something. I was kind enough to pick it up for you." The cool touch of the necklace on my skin makes me shiver and when it clasps I hold in a scream. White hot pain shoots through my body.

"You and your little friend have a thing in common. You both are connected to me." The pain continues and I barely hear the sound of clacking heals getting softer or the sound of fussing girls. I bolt for the door and barely make it out before collapsing to the ground. White hot pain shoots through my veins making the world hazy and my body feels like it would be consumed by invisible flames. A blonde head bends down and smiles at me.

"Ah… déjà vu. Although this time I didn't warn that it was going to hurt."

As my body curls in on itself I hear her walk away but my ears are now graced with another set of footsteps, heavier and more frantic.

"Oh Haruhi! Why the hell would you make a deal with that woman?" Kyouya's usually calm voice rings out frightened and cool arms pick me up and carry me.

"K-Kyouya?" I choke out but he shakes his head.

"Don't speak. I know how much it burns and I know your throat must be on fire since that's where her power is coming from."

"You m…" My voice cracks and the burning becomes too much. I let out a sob and he pulls me closer into him before setting me on one of the host room couches.

"Host club is closed for the day. We will see all of your bright and lovely faces tomorrow!" Kyouya shouts with the speed of a cheetah and the charm of a rhino before walking swiftly to the kitchen and getting a pitcher of ice cold water and a glass. As my body spasms in pain Kyouya forces me to drink cool cup of water after cool cup of water until eventually the fire inside is a dull throb. Kyouya then looks up and I realize what just happened. Kyouya helped me like his life depended on it… and the hosts had been watching in confusion.

* * *

**AHAHAHAHA! Awkward cut off. So what are your thought's ? REVIEW! **


	2. 2: Demonic Blood Ties

**Okay. PreWarning, this chapter is kind of crazy. A lot of confusing stuff happens. Haruhi isn't exactly who we think. But next chapter there is lots of KyoHaru fluff so that's something to look forward to. :D**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"WHAT ON EARTH JUST HAPPENED!" Tamaki shouts at the top of his lungs. "MY DARLING DAUGHTER BOLTS FROM THE ROOM AFTER SOME SKETCHY BEAUTY WHISPERS IN HER EAR THEN MOTHER COMES BACK IN WITH DAUGHTER MOANING AND GASPING AND CRYING AND OH MY GOD! I'M SO CONFUSED!"

"Tono… you just confused us all." Kaoru says scratching his head.

"Yeah seriously. I mean I think that is the loudest and fastest I have ever heard you talk Tono." Hikaru nods in agreement.

"Mhmm…" Honey concurs as he munches on a piece of cake.

"How do you both know that women?" Mori says in his usual manor.

"We are… clients of hers." Kyouya says peeking a glance at me.

"Mmmm… yes. Clients I suppose." My suspicions and fears confirmed.

"THEN WHAT WAS WITH YOU BEING IN PAIN! AND YOU KNOWING HOW TO HELP?"

"She tends to know peoples weaknesses." Kyouya says tip toeing around the truth.

"Yes… she does." I nod in agreement.

"But then how would Kyouya know how to fix it?"

"I mean I know he knows just about everything but isn't your weakness thunder storms? How would he know about this other one?" Kaoru asks.

"Our weakness… is the same." Kyouya answers quietly.

"Kyo-chan is afraid of thunderstorms too?" Honey chimes cutely.

"No." Mori says succinctly and pats him on the head.

"Oh… Okay then!" Honey just smiles and takes another bite of cake.

"Can we please talk about this later. I'm rather tired after all of this." I speak up and Kyouya looks down sadly and nods.

Kyouya POV

I had hoped my initial thoughts were wrong but it appears there is no denying it now. I had never thought that Haruhi would be similar to me in any way. I am always cold and calculating. I'd do anything to get ahead. Haruhi always seems the exact opposite, content to just be and get things done. Yes she strives for good grades but who doesn't? And she wasn't a part of any business ventures so that wasn't it. The only thing she wants in life is to be a lawyer like her mother. But wait. Is that really why she made a deal with that devil spawn vixen? Oh, I need to stop thinking and actually pay attention to what is going on around me.

"K-kyouya?" Haruhi's rough voice shakes me out of my thoughts, the dropping of the senpai making my heart leap. Curse that woman and her… dare he say the word, cuteness.

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Are you alright? You have been starring at me for a good five minutes now. The twins even gave up poking you."

"I was just thinking. And shouldn't I be the one asking you if you're alright?"

"I'm fine really." She averts her eyes as I watch the fire inside the ruby flicker and her eyes close a little.

"We need to find a way to get that necklace off of you." I lean down and touch the necklace jumping a bit when it burns the skin on my finger. Her head turns back so the she is facing me again, our faces mere inches from each other.

"How could you make a deal with her?" I whisper more to myself than her.

"That's the thing. I didn't, but she seems to still have something she wants from me. I think she made a deal with my mother." Her eyes darken with emotion and she looks away. My hand immediately shoots up and I turn her head back to face mine.

"Then what does she want with you?" (Ah yes, typical Kyouya, reaching up at a girls face sweetly and then interrogating her.)

"Kyouya, that's a question I ask myself often. Did you make a deal with her?"

"You have dropped the senpai." Her eyes harden.

"That wasn't an answer."

"Why did you drop the senpai?"

"You did didn't you?" I know me looking away gives her her answer. Stupid dark pools of beautiful brown.

"I should have known. You fit her type perfectly."

"What does that mean?"

"Young, ambitious, and struggling, it's the perfect conditions in her line of work." I let my eyes travel to her hand which is now resting on mine sending electricity through my body.

"Do you regret it?" I don't want to answer her. I can't answer her.

"Kyouya!" I look up to see her big brown eyes searching every fiber of my being for the truth.

"Do you?" I stand up and turn around to look out the window. This all seems so very cliché and dramatic.

"No Haruhi. I don't. Not at the moment any way." I listen closely to the rustle of her standing up and picking up her stuff. I listen as the door slowly creaks open.

"And Kyouya, I dropped the senpai because you saved me. We are connected now, even if we don't want to be. Don't worry, tomorrow it will return to senpai as usual." Her voice sounds cold and the click of the door shutting sends a crack through my frozen heart.

**Haruhi POV:**

I shut the door behind me and frown at the sound of clapping.

"Oh dear, you are just as cold as we are. Telling him you are connected in that icy voice! Oh and the senpai thing. Just brilliant."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Why to catch up with my favorite client."

"I'm not your client Akita. I never will be."

"No need to sound so hostile, we do share blood you know." Akita just smiles psychotically.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I hear my sister stopped by today. How is dear Akira?" Seeing the two of them you wouldn't think they were related unless you focused solely on their facial structure. Akita has shorter straight black hair with blunt straight bangs and has piercing green eyes. She, more often than not, wears skin tight jeans and black tops to match her combat boots that never leave her feet. Anything to show that her skinny butt is actually a bad ass demon.

On the other hand her blonde headed blue eyed sister loves to wear tight dresses to show off her voluptuous curves and high heels. They are so different. It's no wonder I prefer Akita.

"Just as demonic as usual, although her dressed in our schools uniform was a sight to see. She decided to give me a gift."

"Yeah I noticed. That really sucks though I am surprised she hasn't put it on you sooner. Here, let me try a go at removing it." I stand still as Akita slowly reaches her hands out to work her magic.

"Why do you help me?"

"Like I said Haruhi, we share blood."

"I still don't understand how that's possible but whatever."

"One day I will explain it for you. For now I want to hear about lover boy in there who is currently thinking way too deeply about your tone of voice."

"Oh… he is the boy I have loved since I first got forced into being a part of that stupid club… and one of Akira's clients." I watch as Akita scrunches her face.

"What happened with that blonde half blood?"

"He liked me too much for his own good and I couldn't do it. Kyouya was always there in the back of my mind accusing me of leading Tamaki on."

"That really sucks Haru. The good news is I can remove that damned necklace." I smile as she slowly unclips the necklace from my neck and it bursts into blue flames. I suddenly feel ten times lighter.

"Thank you." I watch as she conjures up a necklace with a sapphire on a black ribbon.

"No problem. This should protect you from her magic if she pesters you again. She won't be able to remove it if you don't let her." I stand still as the cold necklace falls around my neck gracefully. Unlike the ruby necklace hers electrifies my skin with pin pricks of cold and makes me feel safe.

"Thank you Akita."

"No prob Haru. I should get going. People to see, souls to free." She smiles and starts to fizz out of focus.

"That rhymed!" I shout as she finally disappears in a cloud of sparkly raven black.

Ever since that day in the ally the sisters had been both a nuisance and a gift. Akita became my friend, Akira, my enemy, both showing up occasionally to give me hell or to reverse magic gone wrong, both always hinting at something that I never quite understand.

I know I am oblivious but I am a smart girl. It just isn't possible to be related to demons.

**So TWIST! Lol Haruhi knows them… And could be related to demons. And evil Akira has a kick ass sister who helps Haruhi. Did I lose you guys? Is this overly confusing? DO I SUCK! See I am helpless without you guys doing a little something for me called REVIEWING! So please go click that button or I might send Akira and Akita after your soul. And no one likes that. :D**


	3. 3: Who would you date Haruhi?

**Hey! So as promised here is a little KyoHaru fluff for your reading pleasure :) Next update might take a while because I am going to try and make it longer. *puts game face on* I can do this!**

Next Day at Host Club:

"Haruhi… If you could date anyone in the host club who would it be?"

"Ooooh, I bet it's Kyouya-kun… or maybe Mori-kun."

"They both do seem the most compatible with Haruhi's personality don't they?"

"But she was with Tamaki-kun once upon a time."

"Yeah and that didn't work out so obviously it is Mori-kun." **(I think that was an illegal amount of Kun usage… just saying XD)**

"Would you princesses like more tea?" I ask as they continue to fight over who I would date. Rolling my eyes I stand up and walk to get some tea. As I pass Kyouya's couch he stops me with a hand on my arm.

"Who **would** you date Haruhi?"

"I thought the shadow king would know the answer to that question. Now if you will excuse me Kyouya-senpai I need to get some more tea." I stare him down for a long moment before he lets go of my arm.

"As you wish."

When I return to the table the girls just smile and except their tea.

"I guess we know now who you would date."

"You guys have finally decided?" I ask, not hiding my curiosity. Their minds went off to interesting destinations sometimes and it is always fun to hear their rendition on things.

"Why Kyouya-kun of course!" They say in unison.

"Yeah, the way you two stared at each other, locked in each other's eyes."

"You two obviously have chemistry." I can't help but find myself blushing as I feel Kyouya's eyes fixed on the back of my head.

"And his eyes never really leave you for more than five minutes."

"In fact he is looking over here right now."

"Probably because you guys shout everything you say." I say through clenched teeth, more to myself than anyone else.

"Oh we are sorry Haruhi, does Kyouya-kun not know you like him?" Of course this too is said in too loud of a voice. I can feel his smirk. And my red cheeks are doing nothing to help the situation.

"Sorry princesses but we are closing down for the day, we shall see you all after the weekend." Kyouya's voice rings out and the girls at my table all smile fondly before leaving. I begin cleaning up.

"So Haruhi… is what those girls said true?"Kaoru asks quietly as he throws an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, do your really have a soft spot for our local Shadow King?" Hikaru chimes in as well copying his brother's actions.

"Will you two get off of me? You're making it really hard to finish cleaning." They both retract their arms and look at each other before sticking out their tongues at me and walking away to mess with Tamaki.

Once done I walk out of the kitchen to find the club room empty besides a condemned raven haired teen perched on the arm of one of the couches, my bag placed firmly in his hands.

"So, is what those fan girl's said true?" He says as one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows raise.

"I don't have to answer that question."

"I'm afraid you do or else your bag will be held hostage for the rest of eternity."

"Actually only six more years." I smirk as he frowns, probably wondering how I know exactly how much longer he has on his contract. Then he smirks.

"I wonder how the teachers here will feel about six year late assignments?" He has me there. I walk forward making for the bag but he pulls it up out of my reach.

"Answer my question and I will give you back your bag." I jump for it and he just laughs down at me. I am suddenly aware of how close we are now. I crane my neck and look up at him.

"Please give me back my bag." He just looks down fondly and shakes his head.

"Not until I get an answer." My breath catches as I realize my hand is placed on his chest. God this is torture.

"Yes okay! It's true." I say rushed and bury my face in his shirt to hide my burning cheeks. I curse to myself as tears from embarrassment fall from my eyes and land onto his expensive shirt. More to add to my debt. My bag thuds to the ground and strong hands wrap around my waist. Confusion settles in the pit of my stomach. What is he doing? His head resting on top of my own and his hand rubbing up and down my back sends my eyes open in shock. He's… hugging me.

"God… I've longed to hear that." He whispers and more tears fall from my eyes as I smile. When we pull back we both laugh at our watery eyes. I had always suspected the Shadow King was actually a softy.

"Would you maybe go out on a date with me this Saturday night?"

"Of course." I say and smile up at him. As we walk out he carry's my bag and gives me a ride home. The car ride is comfortably silent. A hand stops me as I begin to slide out.

"See you tomorrow Haruhi."

"See you tomorrow Kyouya." He smiles widely, a sight I could get used to. I shut the door and watch as the black limo pulls away. When I turn a figure clad in red standing off in the distance in front of my door greets me. Aw hell.

**Sorry for the short chapter. It was only done for cliff hanger purposes. Next chapter I will make it up to you with a long one. And their date! And a confrontation with Akira! Drama! Lol REVIEW** :D


	4. A Date With The Shadow King part 1

**Wow sorry this took so long. You might hate the ending… I don't include the whole date (le gasp… how dare I!) It does lead up to though. Where should they have their date? **

"What are you doing here Akira?"

"Well my lovely sister decided to intervene with my plan so I had to see what the damage was. Was that lover boy I saw driving you home? Mmmm… maybe everything worked out after all."

"What are you talking about?"

"The connection you fool! That necklace gave you two is a bond of sorts. Something to encourage you both."

"You're crazy."

"And you're a fool." Akira fumes and then rolls her eyes. "Whatever, as long as you two are seeing each other then it worked as planned. Was he the one to save you in the hall after I left?"

"Yes."

"Good. I will let you be then, tell Akita to stop sticking her nose in my business."

"Yeah whatever." I shove through her almost diluted form and unlock the door and shut it firmly behind me. When I turn around I almost scream. There, sitting on my couch, is a man dressed in all black biker gear.

"Hi, my name is Azaziel and I'm here to give you what you want." I just roll my eyes.

"Get in line."

"Damn. She told me you would say that." I hear tinkling laughter before I see the raven black smoke. Akita steps through and pats Azaziel on the back.

"I told you, she has been resisting me and Akira for the last six years and we are the best in the business."

"So wait, let me get this right. You have a soul capturer trying to get your soul and a soul freer trying to get you to work for her? That's just bad luck mate." Azaziel does this weird teeth sucking sound then stands and bows.

"Looks like I have another down trodden soul on my radar. See ya later Akita." With that he blinks out. No smoke, no glow, he just disappears.

"Unfortunately I've got to go too. Someone at the graveyard is still in their body and needs to be released. Catch ya later! Oh and have fun on your date with lover boy!" With that dark smoke swells around her and then she is gone.

Why must demons keep showing up around here?

**The next day…. Noon.**

"My darling daughter has a date with handsome Kyouya-kun! OH HOW WONDERFUL! We must go out and buy you a new dress and some matching shoes and…"

"Dad, no. I will NOT, repeat will NOT be wearing one of those frilly dresses you always try to force on me."

"Daughter is so cold to daddy!" (Remind you of any one? XD)

A knock at the door interrupts our conversation, when I open the door no one is there except a brown wrapped box with an envelope on our welcome mat. I open the note first.

Haruhi,

Enclosed in the box before you is a dress and corresponding accessory's to wear on our date that I have picked out with the help of the twins. Tell Ranka to not worry about thrusting dresses at you for I feel he will rather approve of the one provided.

Always,

Kyouya

P.s. Wear the heels… they aren't that high.

Damn those rich bastards. I take the box inside and open it carefully. Smooth deep blue material falls out from the box, along with a pair of black thin strapped heels (I'm going to kill him.) and a black clutch with diamond's lining the opening flap that I have no doubt are real.

"Oh, Darling… It's beautiful."

"Kyouya picked it out for me."

"K-kyouya? Not Kyouya-senpai. YAY MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO MARRY THE WONDERFUL KYOUYA-KUN AND PRODUCE BEAUTIFUL GRAND CHILDREN FOR ME!" I watch as my dad twirls about the room off in his own mind theatre, how on earth did I turn out sane? I walk to my room and slip on the dress then look in the mirror. The deep blue dress has a tight strapless top with a sweetheart neckline and goes down to right above my hips where it puff's out a bit and ends a little above the knee. Around my waist is a black satin sash of sorts that ties it all together. The top of the dress is dusted with little silver sparkles that only show up when light hits. Even I can admit it is a well made dress. **(Sorry for the obnoxious descriptions, I felt like you guys deserved a visual.)**

After slipping on the heels (did I mention I was going to kill him?) I grab the clutch and walk out to the living room.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I watch as his eyes begin to water and he sniffle's.

"You look so beautiful."

"Thanks dad."

"Would you mind if I did your makeup?" I watch as his eyes light with excitement at the prospect. I guess if he didn't get to pick out the dress I should at least give him this.

"Sure… just don't go crazy." Thirty minutes later my dad smiles wide.

"Finished." He lets me turn and look in the mirror and to my surprise I actually look descent. My eyes have been played up a bit more and my cheeks have a rosy glow to them, my lips are painted a delicate pink color and my hair in the front has been pulled up by a rhinestone covered barrette.

"You look perfect!" A knock on the door makes us both startle. 7 o'clock sharp, as expected from Kyouya. When the door opens I see the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I had seen Kyouya in tux's before but never outside of host club like this. He was in a black tux with a black button up shirt and had on a white tie. It was the perfect representation of him, a dark exterior with the heart of a white knight inside.

"Haruhi you look…" His eyes sparkled looking at me and I can't hold back a small laugh. He is at a loss for words. This is so surreal.

"You too."

"OH MY GOSH THIS IS JUST TOO CUTE!" I hear my father yelling as I shut the door behind me. Kyouya just smirks and offers me his arm.

"Where are we going?"

"That is a surprise." The ride in the limo is silent but not awkward. Five minutes in I question him again.

"So where do you usually take dates?" Play it cool Haruhi, play it cool. I look out of the corner of my eye to see him smiling.

"For your information this is my first real date. And if you really want information out of me you are going to have to do better than that." This is his first date? I always assumed I was the only one in the host club who had always been single.

"Make no mistake Haruhi, I have been on dates, but they have all been arranged by my father. This is the first one that I have entered willingly and have planned myself." Stupid mind reading tricks.

The limo finally slows and comes to a stop.

"Are you ready to see where we are Miss Impatient?" One of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows raise and a devilish smirk sets on his lips. I do my best not to sound too eager when I reply.

"Yes." He chuckles softly as he helps me out of the car. When I turn around I hold back a gasp. This was definitely not what I was expecting from a rich bastard like him.

**So… Where is their date? I want suggestions. I have an idea but I want to hear your thoughts. :)**

**REVIEW! :D**


	5. A Date With The Shadow King part 2

**Now I know what the following thoughts will hold… OOC, but remember it is hinted that Kyouya paints in that one episode. (I'm just running away with that a bit.) It gets a little intense but in a heartfelt interesting kind of way. (I want to hint back at some things and tonight in later chapters)**

"An art museum?" I know my voice portrays my shock.

"Yes. Would you prefer something else? We can just bypass this step if you don't want to take a look around."

"You mean there's more than just this?" I look up at him and see him smirking.

"Hopefully much more." I can't tell if his words hold hidden meanings but I do my best not to look too much into it. His hand envelopes mine as we walk towards the door. When we get there I pull on the door only to find it locked. Did he really have a slip up and take me somewhere that was closed? I look up to find him watching me in amusement his gaze never leaving mine as he pulls out a key and unlocks the door. Rich bastard, of course he has a key.

When we get inside I start to walk towards the right but his hand stops me.

"The exhibit we are going to is this way Haruhi." His voice is as smooth as velvet and for some reason gives me shivers. If I was in my right mind I might have complained that we had the whole museum free and to ourselves, instead I just let him pull me towards some exhibit. We enter into a pitch black room and I feel his hand leave mine.

"Kyouya? Where are you?" I have never been afraid of the dark but I don't know the layout of this place. Warm breath tickles my ear and I turn around to put my hand on someone's (please be Kyouya's) shirt.

"I'm right here." He whispers and I can almost feel him smiling. "I'm just going to turn on the light fixtures." His hand trails down my arm and I shiver as I feel him leave my side. In less than a minute soft lights turn on and illuminate the different pictures in the room. All of them are abstract but one in particular catches my eye. The colors and rough strokes mixed with softer ones, then the small messy splatters of paint.

"Do you like it?" Kyouya's voice rings out and I turn to see him looking at the painting with an odd look in his eyes.

"It reminds me of the host club. Chaotic but it somehow works." I look up to see a soft smile on his lips.

"I never noticed that before. Shall we take a closer look?"

"Yeah." We walk hand in hand looking at the paintings on our way to the center piece that had caught my eye. Each holds different attributes but all of them are so emotionally pact it amazes me. I have never been one for art but these are astounding. When we reach the center piece I take a closer look, letting go of Kyouya's hand. When I read the signature in the corner I gasp.

"You did this?" I look back to see him smiling. I was starting to love those rare smiles.

"Yes, I painted all of the ones in this room."

"Does… ?"

"No one knows that I'm the actual painter, I had someone else drop them off. In their eyes it was an odd coincidence that someone had the same name as someone so well known as myself." Ah yes there's the lofty rich bastard attitude I knew.

"Not even the host club?"

"No, not even my father knows about this. This was the first thing I did for me." I watch as he looks at the paintings in the room. This was a part of him that no one else had seen and I had the honor of witnessing it. I walk up and slide my hand into his.

"Shall we move on to the next part of the night?" He looks down at me and I simply nod as he leads me off towards another part of the museum. When we enter into a domed room I gasp.

"There's a planetarium in the museum?"

"Yeah, someone had it installed a couple years back. It was a rather interesting story." I look at him as he just looks up at the ceiling and smiles then let's go of my hand and walks over to the control booth to turn everything on. I had been to one of these when I was little but never one like this. This one had no seats only flat ground covered in synthetic grass. In the center of the room I see a big blanket set out with what looks like a basket set out beside it filled with different foods. Rich bastard. He could have just done this in a park.

I walk over and lie down on the blanket and look up at the now lit up dome. I watch as stars light up the screen and then it moves to planets and different shots of outer space. I smiles as I feel someone lay down beside me.

"What was the story?"

"Hm?"

"About the person who had them install this?" I look over to see him almost lost in thought as he begins the story.

"Her name was Agatha, she and her husband were both rich. Her husband was slowly dying and she wanted to do something special for him. So she made a significant donation with only two wishes, that a portion of it be used on building this and that they let a boy named Kyouya Ootori submit his paintings to the museum." I look at him in shock as he continues.

"Her and her husband had their first date at a park watching the stars. It was her first idea to have a park built by their house but they would have to stay up too late and her husband was going to sleep earlier and earlier every night. So she did this instead since they lived near and she came here often any ways. As to her second wish, on most occasions when I would come here we would talk. She always had an open ear. She smacked me upside the head when I told her about the deal. She told me I was an idiot." I listen as he laughs softly.

"Her and her husband passed away not too long ago." I squeeze his hand and then turn to face him.

"Did he ever get to come to the planetarium?" His sad smile makes my heart tug.

"Only once, that same night they died in their sleep." He looks over at me and I laugh when he wipes a tear off of my face. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Well this is going great, haven't even gotten to dinner and I already have you crying." He smirks as we sit up and he puts the basket in between us.

"That was a beautiful story." He just smiles softly at me. We eat in silence and watch the stars and constellations not needing words to understand the meaningfulness of this place. The ride home is as equally quiet and equally un-awkward. He walks me up to the door and looks down at me with uncertainty.

"Thank you for tonight Kyouya."

"It was no problem. Maybe we could do this again sometime minus the tears?"

"SHE WOULD LOVE TO!" We hear a muffled yell through the door and both do our best not to laugh to loudly.

"I would love to." We stand there looking at each other for a second before we hear another yell.

"KISS HER!" I blush profusely.

"DA…!" My yell is cut off by two soft lips pressing against mine. Tingles course through my body and my arms make their way up behind his neck. Slowly we break apart both smiling.

"I will see you Monday." He says as he squeezes my hand.

"Yeah, see you Monday." I reply as he walks off to his limo and then disappears. I feel like I am about to turn into a puddle of mush. I walk inside and kick of the stupid heels (damn I can't kill him now) and look up to find my father standing there with a big stupid grin on his face.

"TELL ME…"

"No." I cut him off as I walk towards my room to digest all that had happened.

"But…"

"No." I say one last time before shutting my door and throwing myself onto my bed. Wow what a night.

**So how did you like? Got kind of intense with the story of Agatha but I want some of that to come into play later if I go the way I want to with this story. Who thought Kyouya could be such a romantic? Okay so he was a little OOC (or a lot T.T) but oh well. I thought it was cute and it was fun to write. :)**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Deception important end AN please read

**Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated. I'm sorry guys. And this chapter isn't even long. Check out my AN at the end for more details on what is going on.**

Kyouya POV

That went better than expected. I wonder if she even got the importance of me taking her there after I told her the story. It would be a lie if I said I hadn't often thought of taking a grey haired Haruhi with me there and reminding her of our first date together. Her father obviously approves, she obviously likes me, and she isn't the type to just like anyone at random. The only thing getting in the way is the stupid contract. I really need to find a way to get out of this.

I told Haruhi I didn't regret my decision and that is partially true but at the same time… there are times when I wish I had never signed it. What it all boils down to is what Haruhi's connection is with them. She doesn't seem to really know herself. How do you even approach the subject? Hey Haruhi, just wondering if you know how you are related to demons? Yeah… that will go over splendidly. Maybe I should ask Ranka… then again. Images of Tamaki flipping shit pop into my mind. Asking Ranka is not a good idea either. I'll just have to go right to the source then.

The next day- "Morning" (afternoon ^.^)

The next day I wake up groggily and stretch, wincing at the sharp pain in my neck and shoulders. I had fallen asleep at my desk last night while working. I jump a little as small hands begin kneading into my muscles.

"You really shouldn't work so hard." What on earth is Haruhi doing here… and why is she touching me?

I turn my chair around to see Haruhi standing in front of me in a close to see-through pale blue short night dress that covers very little. I rub my eyes and shake my head, _I must be dreaming_. I look back up to see her smiling amused. _Or something…_

"Haruhi what are you doing in my room? Why aren't you even properly dressed?" I watch as she just smiles and walks up, and then sit's in my lap and looks up at me with big brown eyes and pouts her lips.

"Do you not like it Kyouya? I thought you would…" She trails of and turns her head. "I guess I was wrong."

"Haruhi this isn't you… What happened?" I look deep into her eyes and watch as the previous amusement dies and a sort of darker edge appears.

"So you don't think this is me? Maybe I'm just too much for you to handle." Non-Haruhi sniffs then looks away.

"Kiss me." I smirk when she turns around shocked and then a small grin appears on her pink lips. Her arms slink up around my neck and then her lips meet mine. No shivers rundown my spine, no dizziness in my head, and no lust for something more. I roughly shove her away.

"Like I guessed, you're not Haruhi." Her grin turns malicious and the Non-Haruhi transforms in front of me into a bodacious, red dress clad, blonde.

"Akira."

"You could really tell just by kissing? What have you guys had, one kiss? Two tops?"

"All it took was one; I don't feel anything when you kiss me."

"Oooooh… but with my little Haruhi you do. How…. sweet." Her voice makes my stomach churn.

"Why are you here Akira?"

"Oh, and here I was thinking that you wanted to ask me a question." The smirk on her face irks me deeply.

"Yes, I did. What is your relation to Haruhi?"

"Oooh, we don't beat around the proverbial bush do we?"

"Answer my question."

"Hmmm… I think I will just let you figure it out. It will be of importance soon enough. Why spoil the big cosmic bitch slap?" The comment pushes me over the edge and I shift my glasses up my nose.

"What do you mean by that." It comes out as more of a statement then a question.

"Oh, no no no. I couldn't reveal that, it's all too perfect to let the secret out now. Just know that your fate will rest in my dear little Haruhi's hands." With that she disappeared in a swirl of golden light. My fate rests in Haruhi's hands?

Haruhi POV

I wake up with a yawn surprised to see the sun already up and shinning. Usually I am one for early mornings but it would appear today is not one of those days. I sit up and casually walk to my door and pull it open to hear a thud as my father plummets face first onto my bedroom floor. I watch amused as he gets up frazzled.

"Oh Haruhi dear! I was just seeing if you were up yet. Daddy was going to make lunch but he didn't want to burn the house down so…"

"Wait… It's already lunchtime! Gah! I've got so much to do! I need to run to the market, finish my English essay, make lunch, clean, and do the laundry."

"Calm down darling, Daddy already did most of that besides lunch and your homework."

"Really?" I state looking a bit more than slightly shocked. Ranka's deflated form litters the path in the hallway.

"Yes, really." My father mutters from the ground. Carefully I step around him to head into the kitchen when I see a certain raven haired teen sitting in the living room. A blush rises to my cheeks.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I not allowed to come see you?"

"Not without a reason no." I say as I walk into the kitchen. Might as well make an extra serving. I silently make a simple lunch and walk out into the living room to serve it. Kyouya and my father are talking quietly in hushed tones when I walk in. Only after I clear my throat does my father register that I am even there. I silently sit the food down on the table and sit down to start on my own serving. Small talk ensues and after a little bit I start to clean up the dishes.

"Here, I will help." Kyouya speaks up as he begins to stand.

"No it's…" I trail off when I see my father's face.

"Okay." We both carry in dishes and I start to wash them when suddenly two hands fall on my waste.

"Haruhi." I turn around to see Kyouya looking at me with an expression that makes him look like he is deep in thought.

"We need to talk about something."

**Okay I'm currently working on a full length original book. The powers that be (my crazy mother) wants me to try and get published before I go to college and I'm already a junior in high school so you can see the dilemma. I've got to get cracking. I'm also attempting to write a sequel to Checkmate (yeah that's going terribly) and attempting to work on AP summer classwork. (Yeah THAT's not getting done too quickly either.)**

**For this reason I would like to ask if anyone would like to continue this story for me. If not I will keep writing it. Just let me know in a comment or a p.m. and I shall discuss the possibility with you.**

**Oh and REVIEW!**


	7. What do you have in mind?

**So here is some fluff for your reading pleasure :D Yeah it's supper short but HEY I UPDATED! Lol I love every one of you who are actually reading this, this story really isn't the best work I've done but it should get better. Just a warning pretty soon we are going to be getting into the darker chapters, lots of explaining and drama and all of that fun stuff. If it's not obvious by the ending of this one next chapter is not that chapter :P lol**

"Hm?" I hum looking up at him.

"What… are we going to do on Monday?" In my mind I know that isn't what he was originally planning to ask.

"I guess just not tell them. See if they figure it out on their own." I watch as one eyebrow rises.

"Oh, so I don't have to keep it secret?" I look up to see a sly smile playing on his lips.

"I can see the wheels turning in that head of yours. Don't get any cheeky idea's okay? We just aren't going to tell them OR do anything blatantly obvious to clue them in."

"Hmmm… I guess that is the boring way to go about it." I smile and swat him softly on the arm before turning back around to finish cleaning the dishes. Breath tickling my neck softly makes me laugh softly and then soft lips touch my neck. I start to shiver not knowing if it's because of my wet and soapy arms or because of Kyouya's actions. Two warm heated hands place themselves on either of my sides and slowly I am turned around to face the man behind me.

"Haruhi…" His onyx eyes stare straight through me. My voice escapes my lips in a breathy whisper.

"Yes?" His eyes darken as he continues to look deep within me and I am suddenly reminded that this is the shadow king of the host club. Suddenly his face starts to come closer and his eyes are level with mine, his breath tickling my lips softly.

"Will you be my girlfriend Fujioka Haruhi?" My head automatically tilts to the side. What does he mean?

"I thought I already was."I say in half confusion more to myself than anything. I watch as his eyes light up in a most un-Kyouya-like fashion and then a grin appears on his handsome face. Before I can react his lips press feverishly against mine. This kiss is different from the other night, this one takes away my ability to breathe and makes my toes curl. My hands rake through his hair as he continues the kiss making me lose all sense of time and place. Only when a throat being cleared sounds in the doorway do we both break apart and notice the position we are now in.

Me, sitting on the wet counter next to the sink with my legs on either side of him, him standing in front of me his hands firmly on my back pressing me up and against him. We both blush as he steps back and I hop off of the counter. I can tell my face is almost crimson as my dad shakes his head with a soft smile and leaves without a word. I look up and burst out into a laugh when I see his hair stuck up with soapy suds and water. He rolls his eyes before taking a scoop full of soapy suds and flinging at me causing me to laugh even harder and just slide to the floor. I look up still laughing to see him just looking down at me with this soft smile gracing his lips.

My giggles slowly come to a stop and I just look up at him. I watch as he slowly walks over and then slides down beside me.

"So you really just want to let them figure it out?" He asks as his arm slides around my shoulders.

"What do you want to do Kyouya?" I ask as I strain my head to look at him.

"Honestly? I want to give them a hell of a show." This of course makes me giggle.

"Well… what exactly do you have in mind?" I smirk as he looks down at me in shock.

**Gah! OOC to the max… but so damn cute! Sorry for the shortness :L But look forward to next chapter, lots of fun going on then ;P**


	8. Life Size Picture

**TADAAAAA! The newly refurbished way less confusing chapter eight!**

**Ya like? Yeah… I hated the ending so I went back and changed it… I do apologize for my indecisiveness.**

Just looking at the picture makes my cheeks flush.

"I can't believe I agreed to this."

There in the club room hanging straight ahead from the main doors is a picture of me and Kyouya in my kitchen the other night.

"Where did you even get this?"

"In our moment of embarrassment neither of us noticed the camera in your father's hands. He was quite willing to give me a copy when I told him of my intentions. I'm just supposed to make sure to get a picture of Tamaki's face." I look at my boyfriend, wow I feel weird referring to him as that, and watch as he smirks and pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Did you really need to blow it up to almost life size?"

"Yes Haruhi, I believe I did." I look at the watch on my wrist and sigh.

"They should be here soon, I'll go fix the lighting." I walk over and turn off all of the lights except for one bright spotlight on the picture. Gah… what was I thinking agreeing to this? Kyouya steps over with me into the darkness and we both watch as the door opens. I feel Kyouya's hand wrap around mine and give it a squeeze. I watch as Mori and Honey both just stop and stare at the picture in front of them.

"Hmmm… I wonder who put this picture in here Takashi. Although Kyo-chan and Haru-chan do look very cute together ne?" I smile softly as Honey simply accepts it, to my surprise Mori-senpai's hands clench and then unclench.

"Mmm…"

Behind them trails in Tamaki and the Twins who both stop and look at the picture in front of them. The twins both rub their eyes then look at each other then look back at the picture with their jaws almost hitting the floor. In the back ground Tamaki is self destructing. I wince when a camera flash goes off besides me and they all look in our direction.

"Kyouya you son of a bitch get out here and explain this!" Tamaki growls. I had never in my experience seen Tamaki look so furious.

I feel my palm clench on to nothing but air as Kyouya steps forward.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kyouya says smoothly as he pushes his glasses up his nose. I wince as Tamaki and Hikaru both grab on to his shirt and pull him forward.

"What were you doing to Haruhi!" Hikaru almost screams, spit flying and speckling Kyouya's glasses.

"Yeah!" Tamaki shouts. Kyouya just simply wipes off his glasses, removes their hands, and walks towards the picture. Out of nowhere a pointer appears in his hands and he points to my hands locked firmly in his hair.

"Well as you will see this is Haruhi, not letting me go." His pointer then moves towards his hands which are pressed firmly against my back. "These are my hands pushing her closer to me." Then his pointer moves and lands on our locked lips causing me, still hidden in the shadows, to blush. "And lastly, these are our lips, locked in something most people call a kiss."

"You arrogant bastard!" Tamaki starts forward but my hand stops him.

"Tamaki, stop it." I say firmly my eyes staring intently into his. His taught body slowly slacks under my touch.

"If you continue like this Kyouya is going to wind up in the hospital and how bad for profit would that be." I say smirking ever so slightly. Yes I know very well who I sound like and I don't quite mind. I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and I look to see Kyouya standing beside me smiling softly.

"So you two are together now? That's actually not all that surprising." My head tilts sideways in confusion.

"I just always pictured you with him is all… you and Tamaki never seemed like the most logical option.

"Oh." I say softly then smile. "I do have some rules for you guys though." At this I internally laugh as the all sway slightly with their heads to the side.

"Eh…?"

"No beating up Kyouya ever, no picking on us about our relationship, and no butting in on any of our dates, that means you Tamaki." At this the overdramatic prince faints.

"Daughter is so mean." With that everybody laughs and walks away to take care of their respective things, although the air still tainted with a little bit of strain. Even I could tell everyone wasn't exactly happy with my new arrangement. After allowing the twins and Tamaki burn/shred/absolutely destroy the picture the atmosphere is a little bit less threatening.

"Haruhi, do you mind if I walk you home." Kyouya asks as we watch the picture be destroyed.

"Actually I think I'm going to go home by myself this time. I need some air." His hand squeezes mine swiftly before he adjusts his glasses and then nods.

"Very well then."

On my walk home dark mist trails along beside me until I step into the shadows and Akita appears.

"I'm glad I found you alone. I wanted to talk to you about this whole demon thing we have been hinting around at."

"You mean your finally going to tell me why you two don't ever leave me alone?"

"Yes. Akira has stuff to do so I will tell you everything you want to know. Besides, I figured you would trust me more than her."

"True. Please tell me everything." At this Akita frowns.

"We will have to wait until Ranka is home then."

**And done! Not those most cliffy of cliff hangers but this way next chapter everything can be explained and nothing is thrown at you guys at random (okay so next chapter will be absolutely boring but its crucial to the story, after that I will make up for it with a whole bunch of yummy fluffyness for you guys) :F **

**So REVIEW! **


End file.
